Day of the Dragons Complete Story
by j3px
Summary: The children have bargained with Dungeon Master for passage home, & summons back to the Realm by a redeemed Venger. Their third post-Requiem adventure tests their friendship when the life of someone very close to them is in danger. Will they pass?


**Disclaimer:** Dungeons and Dragons and all related characters belong to Disney, TSR, and to the late Gary Gygax. I'm only borrowing them for a time. I'm writing the story for the episode and hope to animate and voice it one day, when I can afford to not work. -J.E.B.

Premise by Richard Merwin

Story written by J.E. B.

**I.****THE ****CHASE**

Daylight peeks through the canopy of trees of the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons, in the Forest of Despair. Something

huge gives chase to the Young Ones running through said Forest. Shrill, ear-piercing shrieks beat through the forest

cover- it's **Tiamat**, fierce queen of the dragons, eternal guardian of the Dragon's Graveyard! She lunges for Presto's head, narrowly missing him.

"Yipes!She's after my head! HELP!"

From below it, Hank spots a tree with a large hole at its bottom and points to it.

"Over there! Run for it!" yells Hank.

"And serve her six free meals, Hank? Are you CRAZY?" Eric yells back.

"You got any better ideas?"

Eric looks down in silent consent.

"Then follow me AND MOVE IT!" Hank shouts ahead.

The YOUNG ONES all run for the tree hole. Presto outruns the rest with Eric following closely behind. The others watch in

horror as Tiamat bites at Presto's hat on his head.

"Yikes!" scream Eric and Presto.

Running two steps behind Eric, Hank suspects that Tiamat's after what's in the hat. Hank yells to Presto.

"PRESTO! TIAMAT'S AFTER YOUR HAT! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING IN IT SHE WANTS!"

Eric now realizes what's in the hat that the angry queen dragon wants—the treasure he 'lifted' from the Dragon's

Graveyard, a world they found through a wormhole nearly a day ago! Anxiety mixed with fear grips Eric as he tries to

confess while on the run.

"Oh brother THAT'S what she's after?" yelps Eric, quickly rolling his eyes. "How was_I_ s'posed to know that loot was

HERS?"

"ERIC!" shouts an angry Hank.

1

Diana and Bobby follow suit. "ERIC! THIS IS ALL**_YOUR_** FAULT?"

"YERFULL?" baas Uni, trailing closely behind.

"YEAH DON'T RE_MIND_ ME!" whimpers Eric.

Eric catches up to Presto, snatching his hat from his head.

"Gimme that dumb hat of yours, Presto!"

Eric dumps Presto's hat out as the magician hightails it though slowing down, followed by the others. Eric dumps out the

hat—out drop a dog whistle, sticky paper, a note pad, and an amulet, while in flight!

A frantic Eric shouts "OH NO! THAT'S not IT!", slowing down just as the others speed by.

Just overhead, on a branch overlooking the holed tree sits a koala-like bear. Camera view overlooks the koala's shoulder.

As he watches the kids run Tiamat's shadow darkens over Eric who flattens himself against the grass, barely escaping her

attack. All of this occurs from the koala's bird's-eye view from its left shoulder. Tiamat lifts up to air overhead,

her shadow growing and passing overhead, briefly eclipsing the koala's entire face and body,

which looks above at the source of the darkness.

Hank, Diana, Bobby, and Sheila reach the hollow, followed by a hobbling Presto. Eric recovers, stands up, sighs, and

dumps out Presto's magic hat once more. Out pops a Jack-in-the-Box, a deck of cards, and a toy robot!

"HURRY ERIC!" Sheila shouts.

"C'MON, YOU STUPID HAT!" belts out a frustrated Eric, shaking it out.

Finally the treasure slowly drops out- followed by a small box, about one hundred gold pieces, and many small but

precious jewels as Tiamat resumes her descent.

Eric gathers all the treasure he took into the box, removes his shield, and loads the loot into the shield's concavity as

Tiamat's shadow engulfs him. Sensing the Do-or-Die urgency, Eric folds into a discus thrower's pose.

Eric, focused, and with increasing volume, steps up. "Here..Goes..EVERYTHING!"

As he flings his shield of treasure at Tiamat, surprisingly, the shield's magic pulls him along into the air- and into Tiamat's grasp!

2

**II.****THE**** SURPRISE**

"What the?" exclaims Eric. "Lemme Go ya BIG DRAGON! Let me GOHHHH!"

Hank and the others peer up, gasping in horror.

Diana shouts "DROP YOUR SHIELD, ERIC!"

"I CANNNN'T! It won't let go of ME! Yahhh!" Eric yells as his arms and legs dangle mid-air, terrified.

_Tiamat__ removes__ the __treasure__ from__ Eric's__ shield.__ Disinterested__ in__ anything__ else,__she __plucks__ Eric__ away__ like__ a__ gnat__, and__ flies __off,_

_booty __in__ tow.__ Eric, __a __mile __high__ in__ the __air,__ drops__ like__ lead._

"Do sumthin' Hank!" Bobby shouts.

_Hank __focuses__ a __moment,__ then__ quickly__ fires __a__ few__ dozen__ circular__ arrows__ that__ engulf__ Eric__ in__ a__ half-orb __hundred__ feet__ below__ him. __As_

_Eric __falls __into __it, __the __arrows __bounce __down __and __up__ a__ bit, __enrobing __him__ in __a __sphere __of __energy __that __rolypolies __him__ toward __the __tree_

_hollow__ just __inches__ away __from__ his __friends.__ The __energy __dissipates __and __Diana __is __first __to __accost __him._

"Nice of you to roll on in, Eric."

"Funny," he replies, beat.

Some of Hank's anger returns to him.

"Eric, _none_ of this would've happened if you'd-a-"

Hank relents at chiding Eric mid-sentence; he breathes deeply and sighs…

"…well at least now you're okay."

"Yeah," beats Eric looking down and away, "thanks to you. And my shield just... started havin' a mind of its own. Didja see

that?"

"Yeah, I saw that, Eric," Hank replies.

"Yeah, Eric...we all did," ad-lib the rest.

... wonder what _that's_ all about."

"Beats me. Probably _another_ something ol' Dungeon drip forgot to mention. It nearly got me killed! I'm gonna have _a word_ with that little guy."

The band walks out further ahead, reaching a calm staid lake amidst the forest. Seeing the lake arouses Eric's spirit and

takes his mind off his shield's 'new' nature.

"Hey you guys, there's a lake. I dunno about you, but all that running running makes a guy thirsty-"

"And hungry!" adds Presto.

"Don't mind _me_!" says Eric, running to the water.

Bobby follows. "Oh boy! Clean water!"

3

"It looks alright, I guess," Sheila remarks, kneeling to drink.

Hank joins in, smiling. "Alright, you guys." He removes his bow and gear and shivering a bit, steps into the cool lake and

washes up. Diana, Presto and Bobby follow suit.

Suddenly amidst the youths a cluster of bubbles effervesces to the surface of the lake. Eric is first to notice and starts to

suspect one of them is guilty of passing gas.

"Hey you guys- cut that out!"

"Cut WHAT out?" scowls Bobby.

"One-a you is makin' a Jacuzzi over here- that's what!"

Diana isn't surprised.

"Who are ya tryin' to fool, Eric? We all KNOW it's YOU."

"No way, Di! It ain't me. Someone-"

Presto is first to see the bubbles come from under Eric.

He points to the area under Eric.

"…or something…" Giggling, he continues…

…you _sure_ it's _not_ you, Eric?"

An exasperated Eric bellows, "SURE? Of COURSE I'm sure, you little dum-"

Instantly a hulking form cranes from under Eric steadily yet quickly…it's a Bronze Dragon! Eric panics in a constant yelling

as the ground shrinks below him.

"MEEEEEYAAAAAAAIEEEEE-"

Presto's eyes stay fixed on the creature, as the others turn from bathing to peer upward, gasping.

Gerus, the Bronze Dragon looks about, giggling, in a noble voice that betrays a gentle humility.

"HEHEHEHEHEH! I do hope I'm not ruining your bath time. And you up there. Who IS that up there? I can _hear_ you, but I

cannot SEE you-"

"PUT ME DOWN!" yells Eric. "PRESTO TELL 'IM TA PUT-ME-_**DOWN**_!"

4

Laughs Presto,"Hey mister, Eric says to call him a CH-CH-Chicken!"

"Not _INSULT_ me, you idiot!" adds Eric. "Tell 'im ta Let-_ME_-GO!"

The kids laugh loudly- with Bobby loudest of all- and deeply at Eric's expense before Hank finally relents.

"Heheh. Wontcha let him go, mister?"

**III.****A ****NEW ****FRIEND?**

_As __Gerus__ tilts __his __head__ back,__ Eric__ slides__ backward.__ The__ other__ youths __look__ on __as__ Eric__ plummets, __his __legs __dangling __as__ he__ crashes_

_in __spectacular__ fashion._

"Great. Now I'm wet again," quips Eric, flopping just onto shore.

"You always _were_ a little washed-up, Eric," teases Diana.

Focus on Eric, who right hand-plants under face. Gerus' face moves in. Eric opens his mouth, clearly annoyed.

"Whadda-**_YOU_** lookin' at?"

"A friend, I would hope, Eric, my lad…" replies the gentle dragon. He turns to the ask the others,

"…and whom else do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Be friends with an obnoxious metal dragon?" berates Eric in disbelief, wagging his finger. "You tried ta eat me, you

monster! And who told ya you could call me by my name?"

"You kinda gave Eric a scare, mister", says Hank. "All of us, really. Whaddaya want with us?"

"I just want to be your friend. It sure is hard to find one here. A true one, that is."

"Hmmph!" pshaws Eric. "Well how do _we_ know ya won't try ta _eat_ us like the rest-a these oversized reptiles?

"Eric!" warn Presto and Hank.

Diana recalls something.

"Hey Hank, remember when that dragon gave us a ride?"

Hank looks up, as if trying to remember.

"Hey I remember! Didn't we ride by those Fire mountain thingies?" exclaims Bobby.

Yeah, Bobby. That was a_ bronze __dragon._And he's one, too_. __I_ think he's tellin' the truth."

"Well, if you guys remember, then okay, I guess I believe ya." reasons Hank.

"Listen, friends," adds Gerus, "there are three kinds of dragons. We lawful good dragons bear the colors gold, silver, or

bronze, while the evil ones-"

5

Eric, ever the skeptic, interrupts, "I'm not buyin' this good dragon/bad dragon mumbo-jumbo! You _say_ you're good—then

_prove_ it!"

"Yeah!" agrees Bobby, looking for an excuse to swing his club around. "Make us believe ya or I swear I'll-"

"Easy, Bobby", calms Hank, restraining him. "We just need a little-"

Instantly, from the kids' point of view and before Hank can finish his sentence, the large dragon form quickly shrinks and

shifts into that of a teddy-sized koala bear!

"Wowww!" exclaims Bobby. "He turned into a- a real koala!" Bobby nuzzles Gerus under his fuzzy little chin.

Eric is shocked, but walks over to kneel for a closer look.

"A talking koala. And to think I actually _sat_ on _you_. Heh. You wouldn't be related to the Little Koala, would ya?"

"Heheheheheh, no. But if you like, I can be _ANY_thing-"

Gerus' latest act convinces Hank, giving him pause.

"Well, you guys? _I'm_ sold. Whaddayasay? Can we trust him?"

All but Eric nod in approval; now they await Eric's.

Eric sighs, relieved. "Well, one can never have too many _real_ friends. Especially ones who help ya get back home."

"Eric", reminds Diana, "dontcha remember? Now that Venger's redeemed, we can go home anytime we want, silly."

"Hey, I knew that. Help me up, metal-head", he tells Gerus. Gerus gently nudges Eric up with his nose.

"Great!" says Hank. This is Sheila, this one's her brother bobby, that's Uni, this is Presto, and she's Diana….oh I'm Hank.

You already _know_ Eric. What's _your_ name?

I am Gerus. "Pleased to meet you all."

Hank steps up. "The pleasure's ours, too. I think I can speak for all of us…even Eric. "

**IV.**** ABDUCTION!**

"Hey," adds Hank. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved."

Then a shadow looms one hundred feet away. It's a hulking figure, moving ever closer!

"Well, I'll bet you're all a bit hungry. Come, there is a charmfruit tree out-" Gerus begins.

As the shadow looms over the kids, an ear-piercing shriek envelops the air- it's a green dragon, descending quickly!

Eric, now alert, leans in to Gerus. "A green dragon… is that good or bad?"

Gerus plainly replies. "It's bad."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Eric replies, turning around to scream in terror, "It's a green dragon! RUNNNNNN!"

Diana, Bobby, and the rest scatter away from the lakeshore. As the green dragon swoops closely to the ground it scoops

Bobby up in its irongrip claws.

"Let go a' me, ya green goon!" Bobby shouts, swinging his club in vain, hitting only air.

Eric rushes to Bobby's aid. "Guys he's got Bobby! Help!"

Running with shield in hand, Eric swings it around, banging it on the dragon's hand in a frantic attempt to get it to release

the Barbarian.

"Let go ya big monster!"

But the dragon doesn't respond to the attack. Instead it turns to breathe its deadly poison gas on Eric, who deftly fends it

off with his shield.

"Yaah! That was close! Help me save the little runt, Diana!"

Presto follows quickly behind, removing his hat just as Diana approaches runs to Bobby's rescue. She attacks it with her

staff.

7

"Drop him, now!"

But the dragon uses its free hand to grab the Acrobat. "Let go, you- unnh!"

Diana struggles, but its grip tightens around her with each squirming. As the dragon readies its flight, it flashes a "don't

follow" screech at the others just before it flies away.

"Do something Presto!" Exclaims Eric.

"From Minosia's mines to the castle of Merlin wizard, send us some wings to chase that lizard!"

As the space inside of Presto's hat casts its purplish glow, a clutch of homing pigeons fly out of it and past the dragon as it

makes its getaway into a cave carved out of a cliff top.

"Pres-to! Was _that_ the _best_ you could _do_?"

Eric runs to Hank and Sheila, as Gerus finally resumes his true form.

"Hey Gerus, why didn't you attack that dragon?" Eric asks quizzically.

"Lawful good dragons cannot fight."

"Not even-"

"At _all_." adds Gerus.

"Oh no!" exclaims Sheila. "We've gotta get 'em back! They've got Diana... and (sobbing) Bobby!"

Eric steps back in regret, standing just in front of a crag on the grassy plain. Hank steps up to speak.

"Gerus, we've GOTTA rescue our friends. Sorry."

"No, Hank, stop…there _is_ another way."

"But we can't let that dragon get away", Sheila responds, despairingly.

Just as Eric leans on the crag behind Hank and Sheila, from under it, into the picture- out steps… Dungeon Master.

"Gerus is right," Dungeon Master says, stepping out into greater view, startling Eric.

Eric jumps back, startled! "Eyaaaah! Can't you just enter like _**NORMAL**_ people?"

8

"_Ranger_… walking into a dragon's lair would prove quite foolish."

"Then what are we _supposed_ to do Dungeon Master? It's got Bobby and Diana!"

"Dealing with evil dragons- lawful or chaotic- requires a special herb you may already know of-"

Presto approaches. "Dragonbane?"

"You are correct, magician. Just to the north lies a land known as the Forest of the Dryads. It is there that you may find

the dragonbane you will need to save your friend."

Eric speaks up with unction.

"You mean friend**_s_**", dontcha, D.M.?"

Dungeon Master walks over to place an arm around the Cavalier.

"Ah, but the Cavalier is right also. Sometimes, saving a friend", looking at Gerus, "requires the sacrifice of another. It is

something one of you knows all too well…don't you, Gerus?"

Everyone is staring at Gerus now. He feels the tension this silence is causing, which in turn causes him to 'sweat' a little.

"Pick an herb from a stupid tree? A friend for a friend?"

Eric turns to Dungeonmaster.

" And _by__ the __way_, Your Shortness, my _shield_ decided it'd be a good idea to throw ME into Tiamat today! D'you _wanna_ tell me something about that? "

"Ahh, yes...perhaps it may very well be that your shield, like Presto's magic hat, has its own personality. (laughs) And now, you well know, Cavalier, that true courage means doing the thing you fear the most."

"Per-HAPS? That stupid _shield_ nearly got me _killed_! An' anyway, I ask you for a simple answer and all YOU do is gimme another one-a-your dumb riddles?"

"And FURTHERMORE we're stuck out here with nothin' ta eat but fruit-" Eric looks away for a split second and returns, then realizes he's talking to… a rock. Eric tries lifting the rock but it does not budge. "Hey where'd you go? I'm not done with you yet you little-"

"Guys... He's gone again."

**V.****THE****CONTRACT**

"Gerus", Sheila speaks in a melancholic voice, "Dungeon Master said that saving a friend… would take the sacrifice of

another…"

"…what did he mean by _that_?"

"Dungeons Master is right", Gerus laments. "He always is, I'm afraid. Today, you will lose a-"

"ENOUGH talk!" bleats Eric. "What are we waitin' for? _I_ say we get this dragonbane stuff and get Diana and Bobby back!"

Eric turns to the dragon, gaze fixed.

"Gerus, tell us where we can get this flower! We're goin' _in_ there _ta__ get__ this __thing__ over __with __right__ now_!"

Gerus holds the children with a silence that would drown even the sound of a pin drop.

"Over there, in the northeastern area of that forest… is a place where lives a people known as Dryads.

"Now listen carefully, young friends. The Dryads may give you what you want-"

"Yeah, yeah, the dragonbane! We _read_ _that_ chapter- turn the page already!" blurts Eric, sick of waiting.

"Cool it, Eric!" checks Hank.

Gerus resumes. "Dragonbane stops only evil dragons, not good ones. It will help bring you your friends back…but one

of you will be sacrificed."

"So what _else_ is new?" barks Eric, with Hank beside him. "Every time we'd gotten _this_ close to _getting_ home, we

give that up to save someone _else's_ day! When was the last time _you_ risked that, Garris?"

"That's enough, Eric. What's this solving?"

"Shut up, Hank-" adds Eric, shoving him aside. "I'm _not_ done here."

"We make sacrifices _every day_", Eric adds. "In the past Dungeon Master ran us around like rats in a maze! No offense, but

we're no strangers to sacrifice! Diana, Sheila, Presto… all of us. So spare us the lectures and take us to the others!"

"Let's go, Eric," urges Presto with a sigh.

10

"Wish us luck, Gerus", Sheila says, running off toward the Forest.

"Very well. I shall wait for you here, Young Ones."

Despite reaching a darker, deeper part of the woods in what seem like a few hours, the Young Ones have yet to find

anyone. It is now a cluster of flower petals float their way…right past Uni, arousing her curiosity!

"Whnnh?"

The petals instantly vanish!

"I sure hope Bobby and Diana are okay," Sheila, carefully treading ground.

"Re_lax_, Sheila, your little brother ain't even a nibble in the jaws of that-"

"Oh, BOBBY!" sobs Sheila, falling into Hank's bosom.

"Sorry, Sheila", Eric says remorsefully. "I didn't mean to"

"It's okay… it's okay, Sheila," consoles Hank. "We'll find them."

"And not a moment too late," adds Eric, walking ahead. "Funny… we haven't seen any-"

No sooner does Eric utter his words when that cluster of flower petals dances right by his nose!

"Hey Sheila! Hank?" whispers Eric. "Didja see _that_?"

"What are you talking about? She says. We didn't _see_ anything!"

"Both-a you need your eyes examined!"

Then an elfin, girlish giggle bounces around the children.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"But a_ha_!" remarks the Cavalier. Ya heard that, right Presto? That laugh?"

"Er… you okay, Eric? 'Cause when you fell off Gerus butt-first, you sure you didn't damage… your brain? Hahaha!"

"So now you're _deaf_? I swear you're as dense as a coconut, Presto! Sometimes, I dunno why I'm even your-"

A low, growled voice reverberates through the cover, answered by a childlike girl's tone.

"Anissa! Stop this mischief at once!"

11

"But why, daddy? I'm having so much fun!"

"You guys _had_ to hear that! shouts Eric. "I'm _not_ going crazy!"

"No, you're not, Eric... 'cause you're already there!" quips Presto. "Haha!"

Eric, a bit tired from all the walking, leans against an oak for a brief respite. He's not amused by Presto's humor.

"_Nobody_ believes me! Uni? _You_ heard that noise, right?"

"Yennh", bleats Uni.

"See, even the stupid _unicorn_ heard it-"

"Bleccch!" spits Uni with a bronx cheer.

Instantly the tree Eric leans on vanishes to become a teenage flowerlike girl. She's instantly smitten with Eric.

"See, you guys, I told ya I saw-"

Her sudden transformation dawns on him now.

"Yaaaaah!" He shrieks! Eric's shrill cry turns Presto's head, followed in tandem by Uni, Sheila, and Hank.

An embarassed, red-faced Eric reposes and straightens his posture. "Sorry."

Anissa, the flowergirl leans over, favoring Eric.

"It's okay…heehee! I'm Anissa. Say…you're quite a cutie!"

"I am? Hey… didja hear that guys? This gal sure knows a dashing hunk when she sees one!"

"Hahahaha…or a real dweeb", laughs Presto.

"The name's Eric, the Cavalier, milady …_at_ your service!"

"Make that a_double_ dweeb! A-Ha-ha-hah-ha!"

"SHUT _up_, Presto!" elbows Eric, blushing.

Elder Dryads Goltharr and Zara materialize from nearby trees encompassing the dark space, followed by a dozen more

Dryads. The former quickly catch up to daughter Anissa and the Young Ones. A dozen more suddenly appear seemingly

out of thin air.

"_Humans_…I should have known", Goltharr laments, his tall robust stature only heightening his distrust of our heroes.

"You… _you_ enter our woods only when you _want_ something. I _know_, for I am Goltharr, Lord of the Dryads.

12

These are Lady Zara, my daughter Anissa, and all our people. I'll tell you as I tell _all_ of your kind… telling us _what_ you

need…

does _not_ mean we will grant it."

"We're sorry to bother you, mister," Hank offers apologetically. "This here's Eric, Sheila, Presto, and Uni. I'm Hank- you see,

an evil dragon has taken our friends captive. Our friends are running out of time, and we really _need_ your help… what we

_need_ is-"

"…dragonbane", Goltharr rattles out, unfazed.

"Think you it grows on trees?" adds Zara, defending her husband.

"Well, _YEA_-", as Eric starts to unload.

"Eric." Sheila slowly turns as she shoots him an icy gaze. "Lady Zara, Gerus told us-"

"You humans are ALL alike. It always the same-"

"No! That's not it!" Sheila tries to finish.

"Alas", Zara adds, supported by three more Dryads: elders Philmer, Dandala, and Lila, the oldest of them all. "Your kind

will bridges burn… we fear your ilk shall never learn"

"For you use,use-" (Philmer)

"-and use some more" (Dandala)

And Lila adds, wagging her bony finger at the stunned kids:

"what you NEVER, _EVER_ INTEND TO RETURN!"

All is quiet for the moment and reality sinks for the Young Ones- they are not welcome here.

"Say, folks," Eric interrupts. "Don't mean to cut your song n' dance, but uh…" He gulps as the silence is too much

for him to take.

"Dungeon Master said that, that…"

_What__ did__ D.M.__say?_ Eric recalled it clearly hours ago. _What__ was__ his __stupid__ advice __again?_He struggles to recall. All of those

eyes are staring at him.**_ If _****_I_****_ could _****_just_**_-"yeah!"_

13

"—Dungeon Master said that- that the forest of the Dryads is the land where we can find the dragonbane we need… to

save our friends from the dragon."

"Yes, this is true," agrees an expectant Goltharr.

"Great!" says Presto, equally glad to have broken the silence. "Then if you take us to the Dryads we need to see, Lord

Goltha, we'll be outta your hair, er…petals."

"Well, that's _it_," replies Anissa. "_We're_ the Dryads… re_member_?"

Hank steps forward, gesturing with his hand. "Then wontcha let us-"

"**NO,****HUMAN!"** shouts Golthar. "Look at this barren forest _around_ you! It _is_ this way because of nomads like _you_!

Every year, for the last three centuries, creatures from all over the Realm take herbs from our trees and gardens but

no longer plant any seeds. If they would _only_ _think_ of the land- of _others_, and replace what is used, then caring for our

forest would be much easier for us-

"and we can share with all who tend to it." adds Philmer.

"But Gerus told us you could help us." sobs Sheila, sniffling. "That green dragon took my little brother away… and I'd.. I'll

do anything to bring him back-"

_Moved__ by__ her __display__ of__ compassion,__ Goltharr __embraces__ the__ red-headed__ paladin-__ though __initially__ shocked__ by __his __own_

_feelings __of__ compassion__ toward __a __member __of __the__ species__ he__ has __long __grown __to __despise.__ As __a __tear__ rolls __down __Sheila's__ cheek,_

_he__ scoops__ it__ up__ with __his__ spindly __index__ finger.__ Goltharr __absorbs__ the__ tear__ like__ a __sponge; __it__ envelops __him__ in__ a__ greenish__ glow __of_

_ compassion__… __as__ the __aura__ disappears,__ he __motions__ to__ speak._

"Gerus sent you, did _he_?" A good friend, he is. Now, now,

Young One. We can help you get your loved one back. But…

…we will need something in return, as well."

Eric, ready for action, speaks up. "Name it, Goldie."

"One of you must stay behind until the others return with the Dragonbane," Zara answers.

"An' I know who I want!"shouts Anissa." Can I pick, Daddy?"

14

"Oh no! I hadta ask!" grieves Eric.

Golthar and Zara gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments. Goltharr nods, and she momentarily folds into a surrounding

corner of darkness ahead, at left.

"The sky has produced little rain for our plants, so you may only borrow the dragonbane", Dandala states.

Zara reemerges from behind the pupils with a tuft of dragonbane, startling Eric and the rest of the Young Ones.

Zara sighs, and Goltharr nods. She presents the bane to Sheila. Dandala, too, steps forward. As several Dryadic onlookers

whisper among themselves, Anissa whispers something into Dandala's ear. Dandala nods and speaks.

"You have until nightfall to return this flower. Until then, Eric will stay with us."

"Failure to return _all_ of it by that allotted time", Dandala warns, "will cost you your friend- forever!"

"_How_ did I _know_ it'd have to be me?" pined Eric. "C-cant we talk about this-"

The other Young Ones- Uni included- meet Eric's fright-filled glance with unified consent to the Dryads' terms.

The tension makes Eric wince.

"We'll come back for ya in time," assures Hank, determined. "You have my word!"

"Good luck!" wave the Dryads. The kids hurry off.

After what seems like a whole day, the Young Ones and Uni finally emerge from the Forest, with Sheila showing the

dragonbane to Gerus, then handing it over to Hank..

"Hank," Sheila urges, "why don't you put the dragonbane in a safe place? I don't have any pockets."

"Okay, Sheila", he answers, tucking it inside his right leather boot.

"We've got it now," she says. "But we've gotta bring it back before nightfall, or else they'll- they'll"

"-they'll take Eric from us- forever!" echoes Presto.

"Oh dear," laments Gerus. "I feared this much. We've no time to lose. Hop on!"

15

**VI.****THE****SEARCH**

_The__ kids __and __Uni __climb__ on,__ Gerus __faces__ the __sky,__ and__ they __soar__ off__ to__ the__ crags __in__ the__ direction__ Presto __last__ saw__ that__ green__ dragon!_

"Presto, where did you see Diana and Bobby go?" Sheila asks.

"Ugh…I don't see it yet" he answers, adjusting his spectacles.

"Hey Presto, aren't those _your_ pigeons over there?" asks the Ranger. "Maybe _they_ can lead us to them!"

"Say, Hank! You're right. Hey Gerus, follow those birds!" points Presto.

Gerus obliges, so they set out to follow them.

_Meanwhile__ Diana__ and __Bobby,__trapped__ in__ the __green __dragon's __nest, __devise __a __way __to __send __out __a __signal __to __the __others._

_It __appears __that __the __green __dragon, __now __asleep, __plans __to __feed __the__ two__ to__ her __young __once __they __hatch._

"But we tried everything, Diana", whimpers Bobby, seemingly beat.

"Not _every_thing, Bobby. Look! Do you see them?"

Perched near the entrance are three of Presto's homing pigeons.

"Okay. But do ya see our weapons?"

"Over on that island down there."

"And those birds over there-"

"Whaddabout 'em?"

"I can talk to them."

16

"Whaaat?" Bobby asks in disbelief.

"If I can first reach them somehow, I can send them to go look for the others."

"But how ya gonna reach 'em without wakin' up the dragon?"

"I'll be very quiet."

"N' how ya gonna get our weapons without _your_ weapon?"

"You forget, silly", Diana giggles, hushed "- weapon or no weapon, I'm still the Acrobat!"

Bobby huddles closer.

"I just _need_ a few minutes- if she wakes up, I need ya to create a diversion. I'm countin' on ya, Bobby. Can you do it?"

"You bet!" Bobby replies in a half-salute.

"Well," Diana whispers while lowering herself from the nest, "here…goes… nothin'!"

Diana gracefully, quietly- reaches ground. She treads carefully on the dirt path along the cave's left wall.

Reaching the cave's leftmost edge, Diana coos the birds, holding them gently. She whispers and they fly off,

their fluttering echoing through the cave. They startle the mother dragon, who inspects the nest to find Diana missing.

Bobby hides in a space between the three eggs when one begins to hatch.

"Hurry, Diana," says Bobby in a low tone, ducking to avoid being pecked at.

17

**VII.****WARMING****UP**

At the Dryad Woods, Eric stands surrounded by the Forest inhabitants. Twelve Dryads gather around him as he entertains them. Eric's just told them another joke they laughed at. _I'm__ on __a__ roll,_ he thinks. So he tells them another.

"Heheheh. So this Palm tree, a Maple tree, and Pine tree walk into a paper mill. And the woodcutter says, 'what's this?

Some kinda joke?'"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahhah!" laugh the Dryads.

"Hahahahah- ow!" yelps Goltharr. ""That one hurt my periderm! Teehee!"

"Heheh. You're gonna like this one too." Eric continues. "Why didn't the oak tree gather any moss?"

Eric pauses briefly, walking closer as they await the answer.

"Because he 'wooden' stay in one place! Wooden! Get it? Hahahahah!"

"Hey Zara, I _like_ this human", as Goltharr slaps Eric hard on the back. He and Zara laugh hard and walk off.

_As__ he__ slowly__ walks __through__ the __Dryads__ rolling __on __the__ floor __with __laughter, __it's only __then __that __Eric __notices __his __feet __have __become_

_rooted __into __the __ground__— __they__ are__ now,__in__ fact, __TREE__ ROOTS!__ Eric __is anchored__ and__now __visibly __upset, __but is __also __afraid __of __upsetting __his __favorite __audience._

"Heheheh.. so is this where one-a you explains this punchline!" laughs Eric nervously, staring at his roots.

"Oh, Eric, you're so good and funny-looking", remarks Anissa, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh… funny and good-looking?"

"Yes… and tall, too. And no one's ever made my father laugh that hard! He _never_ laughs!"

"Oh, great," Eric groans.

"You and I belong together, Eric. Don't you see?" says Anissa, dreamily. We'll grow tall and strong here forever, you and I!

With beautiful flowers and leaves..."

"Anissa, you're a nice girl… flower- whatever. I really mean it. But… see, I'm not _quite_ _ready_ to 'settle down'- I mean I kinda

_like_ being human."

Anissa's lips quiver and her eyes water, as though anticipating rejection from her new beau Eric.

"You're a sweet girl. I really mean it. It's just… it won't work out."

But Eric's stepwise transformation into an oak tree renews her hope… perhaps of something more?

"But it _will_ work out, Eric. Just look at your legs!"

"Yaaaaah!" Anissa is right! Eric's legs have already begun to fuse together. He holds her firm and shakes her. "Please

make it stop! Anissa—go get your mom and dad and make them stop it!"

"Getting comfortable, Eric?" asks Golthaar, putting his arm around Eric's shoulder. "Say, Young One… you seem upset.

What's the matter? I thought you liked us."

"What's happening to me?"

"You don't remember? Your friends are using our dragonbane to rescue your missing friends as part of our contract. If

they fail to return all of it by nightfall-"

Eric gulps audibly, and we see his Adam's apple fall and rise noticeably.

"- you shall remain with us forever." Goltharr smiles. Surely you remember? You _agreed_ to ransom your life for them."

"_I_ did? W-w-why am I growing branches?"

"It _is_ part of the contract, Eric." But do not worry, Young One… even if they fail, you _will_ make a great addition to our family, our community- and you will make my lovely daughter Anissa _very_ happy-"

Suddenly Lady Zara arrives to embrace Eric…

"-our son," the Lord and Lady say in unison.

"SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!" As Eric grips his face in horror, his arms harden into bark.

"Oh, no, Eric," chides Goltharr. That's no way to branch out."

19

**VIII.****THE****RESCUE**

_As __the __mother__ stares__ at __Bobby,__ Diana__ realizes__ she __must__ divert__ the __frantic__ mother__ dragon.__ The__ Acrobat __quickly__ stomps __around__ to__ the__ middle__ of__ the__ cave's __opening. __She__ faces__ the__ nest,__ flailing__ her__ arms__ about._

"Hey you! Greenie! Over here!"

_Clearly__ upset__ that __food__ has __escaped, __the__ dragon__ lunges__ from__ the __nest, __charging __at __Diana. __Diana __quickly __sidesteps __the __dragon's __path. __The __dragon__ over-flies __the__ cave, __as __Diana__ expected. __The __Acrobat __returns __to __the __middle __of __the __opening, __turning __in__ time __to __see __the__ dragon __recover, __amble, __and__ return __for __a__ second __pass __at __her __prey._

_T__rouble__ brews __for__ Bobby__ in __the __Cave.__ In __the__ nest, __a __dragon __chick __finally __emerges __from__ the __first __hatched__ egg. __It__ spots __Bobby __hiding between __the __other __two __eggs, __and __starts __pecking __at __him._

"Help, Diana!" squeals Bobby.

_Diana__ shifts __her __attention __to__ the __tiny __isle __below__, further __into __the __cave __some__ one __hundred__ fifty __feet __away. __Diana __turns __ahead __some __thirty feet, __pacing __herself, __then__ turns __to __run __into __a__ round-off._

"Here-"

Flipping into back handsprings, Diana senses the dragon lunging only feet away.

"goes!"

_Following __her __final __handspring, __Diana __flips __into__ a__ layout, __alighting __the __charging __green__ dragon's__ forehead.__ Island __ever __in_

_ sight, __she__ quickly __crawls __to __the __right __of __the__ dragon's __neck __and __forward __tucks __over __eighty __feet __into __the__ water,_

20

_with __a __splish! __She__ swims__ her __way __over __to __the __isle, __picks __up__ their __weapons,__ and__ sets __to__ swim __back __to __Bobby __to__ avoid __the  
><em>

_dragon's __sweeping __pursuit__… __only __to__ face __a__ giant, __aggressive__ barracuda-like __fish!__ She __holds __her__ javelin __to__ fend __off __the __nine_

_foot __long __intruder. __In __a __split__ second, __Diana __grabs__ Bobby's __club __and __hops __onto __the __fish. __As __it __rocks __back __and forth to__ shake __her __off,_

_Diana __rubs __it __in __its __soft __spot._

"Dontcha trust me? I won't hurt you."

_She __soothes __it, __taps__ its __temple__ three __times- __and __it's __off! __And __just __in __time__… __here __comes __that __green __dragon!_

_Diana __gently __strokes__ the __fish's __side __as __it __dodges __the __dragon's __attacks._

"That-a boy!"

_She __dismounts,__ removes __her__ staff,__ strokes __its __underside,__ and__ it__ nuzzles __her __face. __The__ slender __fish__ swims__ off __into __deeper __water._

_Bobby's __doing __his __best __to __evade __the __hatchling's __attacks-__ when __a__ second__ one __hatches!_

"Oh boy…" _Holding__ his helmet__ by __one __of__ its __horns,__ Bobby__ removes __it__as __a __short-range __defensive __weapon, __swinging __it __to __keep __his __attackers __at __bay. __The __mother __chases __Diana._

_Approaching__ the__ cave__ several__ hundred__ feet__ away,__ Gerus __repeats __the __duties__ of__ a__ lawful__ good__ dragon._

"Y-You mean you can't fight?" asks Hank incredulously. "…At all?"

"Yes, I'm afraid... only protection is permissible."

Gerus turns the corner cave-ward. "Hold on tight!"

Flapping wings from behind Startle Diana. _Is__ it__ a__ second?_

21

It's Gerus!

"Gerus!" she yells. "Down here!"

_The__ bronze__ dragon __swoops __to__ scoop __up__ the __exhausted__ but__ resilient__ Acrobat._

"Am I _glad_ to see you guys! Bobby's in the nest over there. Let's get him- and fast!"

"Hold on!"

"Gerus can't fight another dragon, Diana! So it's up to us to save Bobby!"

"Hey you guys, don't forget me!" adds Presto.

"I see… hey- I've got an idea! Hank! Presto! When I give the signal, you hold my legs and lower me really slow. I'll use my javelin to lift Bobby up. And don't drop me Presto!"

"Nooooh," babbles Uni.

_Diana__ prepares __her__ descent. __Now __the__ green__ dragon __is __split __on __procuring __her__ nest-__ and__ warding __off__ intruders.__ She__ takes __off_

_to__ strike__ Gerus,__ nicking__ him __in__ the__ neck!__ This __stings__ Gerus__ and__ rocks__ the__ Young __Ones __aboard!_

"WhaaAAawaaah!"

"Okay guys! Diana signals. "Now!" As Hank lowers Diana, Sheila tugs on the dragonbane in Hank's boot. Tearing it in two,

she lifts the bigger piece from it.

The mother slows down to recover and return!

_The__ yaw__ Gerus __makes __tilts __Sheila, __forcing __the__ bane__ out__ of__ her__ hand. __Panicking__, she __fumbles __before__ catching __it,__ tucking__ it__ into_

_her__ sash.__ Gerus__ manages __to__ recover._

"Whew."

"Hold on!"

"Gerus!" shouts the Acrobat. Get me a little closer to the nest!"

As Gerus descends, Diana signals again.

22

"A _little_ _lower_, Presto!"

_Bobby__ hops__ atop __the __largest __and __third __un-hatched__ egg __to __dodge __a __series __of __hatchling __attacks._

"Hurry Diana!"

"Bobby! Grab my staff and hold on!"

"O-kay!"

Bobby snaps on his helmet and grabs the staff. The Young Ones start pulling him up

…when the _THIRD_ egg hatches completely!

"Hey Sheila!" Presto hollers. "I'm losing my grip! Give me a hand, will ya?"

Sheila pitches in and together they _just_ clear Bobby's feet from all that snapping and pecking below!

"Oh, Bobby!" Sheila cries. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

A distressed Bobby collapses on the smooth of Gerus' back. "Aw, Sis… remind me never ta eat any more eggs… I'm _quittin'_

'em as soon as we get back home!"

"Your weapon of choice, Barbarian", says the Acrobat, returning the boy's club to him.

"It's time to go- as you say- 'lickety-split'!" speaks Gerus. "Hang on!"

_Gerus,__ a __little__ banged __up__ but__ okay,__ high-tails__ it__ out__ of__ the __cave__ with__ Young__ Ones__ in__ tow,__ while__ the__ hapless__ green __dragon_

_returns__ to__ her __hungry__ hatchlings._

"Gerus", Diana says, "that was some fancy flyin' show you gave us back there!"

"Outstanding!" Hank replies. "Yeah! Cool!" say the others.

"Attention passengers", the bronze dragon announces, "On behalf of Airus Gerus Airlines, this is your pilot speaking. Our

next destination is Dryad Forest!"

But Presto, the only one seated backwards, spots something dark approaching…. A _black_ dragon!

"I-I'm afraid we're gonna have ta settle for a layover, guys… to the tune of a black dragon!"

23

**IX.****WARMING****UP**

"Eric has less than an hour left," the bronze dragon solemnly reminds. "We're heading for the forest! When we touch

down you _must_ run and not look back!" Gerus bolts off, leaving the black dragon behind… for the moment.

_In __no__ time__ Gerus __touches __down,__ and__ sensing__ time __is __critical, __Hank,__ Presto__ and__ Diana __descend,__ while __Bobby __and__ Sheila__ deliberate,__ getting __off__ last._ "Go help Eric. _I'll_ handle this one." _Gerus __turns__ and__ arises __once __more, __far __enough __away__ to__ meet__ the__ black __dragon __as__ it__ torpedoes __in __a__ spiral..._

_Sheila__ peers__ into__ the __distance.__A__ second__ black __dragon__ emerges__ over __the__ horizon!_

"Hank", worries Sheila, "there's _two_ black dragons! Shouldn't we help him?"

"He _did_ help us, but we're forgetting Eric really needs us right now."

Bobby spots a _third_ black dragon, pointing it out to Hank.

"Uh-oh! Gerus's _really_ gonna get it now,'less we help him!"

"_Three_ black dragons? You guys can't go back there, Sheila! …that's a suicide mission! We can't help him now!"

"_You_ won't, Hank, but _I_ will. Coming, Bobby?"

"O-kay!" shouts the Barbarian, with club in hand.

Hank grows upset at their stubbornness, having a tantrum. "What're you- UGH!"

"Come on, Bobby!" Sheila yells.

"Uni…you stay with Hank… _'kay_?"

"Ohhkayyyy."

The two run after Gerus.

Presto and Diana pull Hank away from the truants.

"C'mon Hank! Time to get a move on! Let's go!"

24

The Young Ones Presto, Diana, and Hank attempt to reason with Lord Goltharr and Lady Zara.

"Sorry to come back so late", starts Hank. "Here's the Dragonbane you gave us."

"What is _this_?" asks Golthar, inspecting it closely.

"Well, Goltharr", Hank repeats, "it's the dragonba-"

"We _see__ that_, human," Zara adds. "But, where is _the_ _rest_?"

"The _rest_? I don't know what you mean!"

"Wait Hank!" interrupts Presto. "D'ya think Sheila and Bobby-"

"OH NO!" Hank plants a forehead palm- they've got it! THAT must be HOW they were gonna save Gerus from the

dragons!"

_It__ is__ a __matter __of __minutes__ from __nightfall;__ minutes__ of __light__ hardly __remain.__ Eric__ sprouts__ branches__ and__ leaves__… __a__ sparrow_

_alights.__ Hank, sullen,__ cannot __bear__ to __see __Eric __this __way._

"Goltharr", pleads Hank, "couldn't you accept what we have?"

"This was our contract, dear", answers Zara.

"Yes, Zara …I acknowledge it… it is." Crestfallen, Hank walks to his old rival and friend; Presto, Diana, and Uni follow. Head

hung down and eyes closed in shame, he kneels before Eric… leaning on his bow, quivering.

25

"Eric…" Hank weeps, "I broke my promise…I'm…sorry…"

_Eric's __face __is__ now __completely __wooden,__ expressionless.__ Hanks__ looks__ back__ at __Diana,__ Presto,__ and__ Uni__ briefly.__ He__ peers __up__ at__ Eric,_

_then__ down__ at__ himself.__ Hank __now__ does __what__ he __feels __he __must._

"Lady Zara… Lord Goltharr… I-I'll… I'll take Eric's place."

"You'll WHAT?" yell the Young Ones, shocked by Hank's words.

"Are you _crazy_?" barks Presto.

"Please, you guys, understand. All of you were here when I promised Eric we'd return for him. _I_ failed, you see?"

"Come on, Hank." Diana says, reassuringly. "You did your-"

"NO! A leader is not a leader if…no…I'm _doing_ it."

"You are willing to replace your friend?" Zara asks, incredulous.

"There is little you can do, Young One, and little time in which to do it," warns Goltharr. "Are you sure you want to go

through with this plan of yours?"

"Yes, Goltharr…I will. Eric'll bring them back. I _trust_ he will."

_Hearing__ this, __Eric,__ inset,__ shifts __his__ eyes __toward __Hank.__ A __tear__ rolls __down __Eric's__ cheek._

_Golthar __and __Zara__ nod__ in __agreement,__ then__ Zara__ lifts __her __lily-crested__ scepter__ between__ the __two__ boys.__The__ scepter__ slowly_

_transfers __the__ fates __between __the __two._

26

**X.****DRAGONFIGHT-COUNTDOWN**

The two cover some distance, chasing Gerus down the Fortunate Plain.

"Gerus! GERUS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" COME DOWN! WE'RE GONNA HELP!"

_Bobby__ stares__ in__ disbelief.__ Sure,__ we're__ gonna__ cheer__ him__ on__…__.__But__ help__ Gerus__ fight__ a__ handful__ of __poisonous__ dragons?__ Is __she_

_crazy?__ I've_ g_ot__ the __weapon __and __all__ she's __got __is__ a __piece'a __dumb __'ol __clothing!_

"We're gonna WHAT, Sis? Are you okay?"

Amazingly amid the lopsided dragon-fight, Gerus _does_ hear Sheila's faint pleas to aid. He doubles back to pick them up.

"Did you say _we're_ gonna help _him_?" Bobby wasn't sure this was really his sister._Is__ she __a__ doppelganger?_

He did save your life, didn't he, Bobby? We oughta _try_ to save _his_.

"Aw shucks, sis…are you _for_ _real_?" Bobby is confused.

…oh _al_right. Still don't know _how_, but o_kay__…_"

Gerus takes all of three seconds to load them aboard his neck.

"I do not know what _you_ have plans are, Sheila," quips Gerus, "but I sure hope _staying_ _alive_ is one!"

_At __that __moment__ Sheila__ dons__ the__ dragonbane,__ fashioning __a __necklace__ out__of__it.__ She __edges__ closer__ to __Gerus' __neck,_

_and__ drapes__ it__ around__ him._

"Bobby!" she commands. "You hold them off with your club!"

"No problem sis!"

As the black dragons flank Gerus cliff-side, Bobby gets the bronze dragon's attention.

27

"Gerus, will you fly us up along that cliff over there? The _big_ one!"

Gerus obliges, pitching and pulling away from the three and soaring above them. Two dragons give chase, tailgating them.

_Instantly __Bobby__ swings__ away__ at__ the__ cliff,__ crushing__ much__ of__ it __into__ boulders__ that__ knock __down__ the__ one __dragon,__ causing __it_

_to crash __into__ the __third! __This __makes__ short__ work__ of __both._

But the first black dragon recovers. It moves in for the kill…

"Hopefully _that_ one-" Sheila smiles…

_The__ first__ dragon__ senses __the__ dragonbane,__ struggles__ to __fly,__ and__ falls__ back __far __enough__ to __regain__ some __ability__ to__ safely__ retreat_

_over __the__ horizon,__ not__ to __return._

"-_knows_ better," She completes. "That plan of yours was very wise, Bobby. I'm proud of you."

"Gee, Sis…thanks."

Gerus breathes easily now. "Thanks, Bobby!" And Sheila… I don't know what _you_ did… but _thank_ you. Now, I'm a bit

curious with your giggle back there. Just _what_ _was_ it?

"_It?_" quipped Sheila, giggling. "Just call _us_ your 'good luck charm'."

A gasp comes from Gerus. "OH DEAR! The dragonbane! We must return it now if we want your friend normal again!"

"Normal? Why _not_ normal?"

"No time to talk now! Hold on you two!" Gerus tail-spins down, 'burning air'.

28

FINAL CHAPTER

**XI.****REUNITED**

In a heartbeat, Gerus arrives outside the Dryad Forest. Bobby dismounts first. Sheila removes the dragonbane necklace

from Gerus' neck.

"Bobby! Catch!"

The Barbarian catches the bane, and Sheila dismounts.

"Hurry!" shouts Gerus, and the two siblings take off!

_Mere __moments__ stand __between__ now __and__ nightfall. __In__ seconds,__ the__ two__ scamper__ across__ the __forest__ floor in__ time__ to__ see __Eric__ slowly_

_return __to __normal,__ while __Hank's__ feet __take __root!_

"Eric!" Sheila cries. "Hank!"

"Wow!" squeaks Diana. "You're back!"

"…and just in time," Presto chimes in. "Look!"

Sheila quickly yet carefully hands over the dragonbane.

It is now nightfall.

"Sorry we're late. We got here as soon as we could… but Gerus was in danger—some dragons chased him-"

"So we went back (swings club) and took care of 'em!" exclaims the Barbarian.

"We used the dragonbane to protect Gerus from all the dragons today," Sheila adds. That's all we used. Honest."

Goltharr stands there stroking his chin.

"You humans have taught me a lesson today."

As the children listen, a guest has mysteriously slipped in.

"You have reminded me of how caring your kind can be."

"**Indeed,"** replies Dungeon Master, smiling as the Young Ones notice him for the first time since the day's start.

"On behalf of our people the Dryads, Zara and I hereby declare these Young Ones honored members of our forest."

Goltharr 'knights' each Young One, one at a time.

"Gee, Goltharr! I dunno what to say," Hank responds. "Thanks, I guess!"

"Yeah, Goltharr, thanks a lot! Thanks Goltharr!" the other Young Ones follow up.

29

"Mister Grocer!" Bobby pleads. "Couldja knight Uni, too?" "Please?"

Goltharr chuckles. "Very well. You, horned one, are our _special_ member."

"Gee, Mister! Thanks! Uni thanks you, too! Right, Uni?"

"Yayyy!"

"And a super special thanks to _you_, Eric." Says Hank.

"Yeah, Eric!" the rest of the kids exclaim. "You're awesome!" "Eric, you're a hero!"

"If it wasn't for you and your selflessness", Hank continues, "none of us 'd be standing here now."

"No sweat, you guys," Eric replies, regaining control of his speech again.

"But next time you need a favor, just _ask_ me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Cavalier!"

Suddenly the ground floor trembles beneath the Young Ones and the Dryads.

"W-W-What… What was that?" asks Philmer, startled.

_Something __emerges__ from __the __darkness.__ It's__Gerus.__ He__ cautiously__ maneuvers__ through__ the __brush,__ careful__ to __tread__ only_

_grass._

"Gerus!" Goltharr says. "Dear friend!"

Gerus takes his spot among the children, raising his voice to speak.

"Goltharr… Zara. My Dryad friends. These young Ones saved my life by lending me your dragonbane. If it weren't for _your_

flower_and_their_bravery_ and _caring_, I'm afraid we'd _all_ have met a very different end.

"And _speaking_ of ends," breaks Eric, "how about giving me my regular _feet_ back, Goldie, ol' pal?"

Goltharr tries hard not to laugh. But not hard enough.

30

"Gozer? Goldarr? _I_ can't go back home like _this_!"

"Hahahahahahah!"

"Pleeease! Oh, wontcha say somethin'?"

The community- Dryads, Dungeon Master, and Gerus, Uni, and the Young Ones- all but Eric- break into uncontrollable

laughter!

"Hahahahahaha I LIKE YOU, ERIC! You're toooo funny! Hahahahahahahahah!"

"**STOP** **IT** you guys!" whines Eric! "**THIS** is **NOT****FUNNY**!"

_Birds-eye__ camera__ pans __and__ zooms __out__ of__ the__ lively __laughter-filled,__ firefly-lit__ Dryad __Forest,__ overlooking __the __darkness __of__ the rest of the __Realm._

~END~


End file.
